alternate start
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: What if Tatsuki had been with Ichigo on that fateful night? What if she had also been born with the ability to see ghosts and soul reapers? I am ignoring the full bring and quincy story arcs.


Hello, this is the remake of my fic, The way it should have been. It was a very poorly done fanfiction, and I apologize for that. Now seeing as if you are reading this you enjoy Bleach, don't criticize me for the way I'm changing the story, because as you know, Ichigo and Tatsuki have been friends since they were 4. So this really isn't too far off. I'm not that big of a fan of Orihime, granted, she has some kickass powers, but really, she gets them after running into Ichigo once when he's a soul reaper, and Tatsuki has known him since he was 4 and has none? That's kinda a load of bullshit and I don't care about fullbring. Now that I stated why, let's start.

DISCLAIMER: MY BODY IS READY IS YOURS?! {Say the disclaimer Molly!} Oh, Ginger, Night Fire, and Zach do not own Bleach, he just writes this. {Thank you, now go back to your world!} Jerk.

Tatsuki looked up from where she was laying in her bed. Her life has gotten so strange recently, seeing all the monsters her and Ichigo had never seen before. Sure ghosts were normal, but not these demons, what were they called... Hollows! That's right. When did all this chaos start? She thought back to the day a week ago that changed both her and Ichigo's life forever; the night that they met Rukia.

*Flashback*

Tatsuki was walking back home holding her duffle from the dojo. It was 7:30 and she heard a commotion. She looked over and saw Ichigo. A couple guys were by him and when one of them ran up to Ichigo, all he did was kick him in the face. Tatsuki was interested so she went closer to hear.

"All of you chumps, look at that!" Ichigo said pointing to a vase with flowers in it that was on its side. "Question one, you smelly looking dude, what is that?" Ichigo said pointing at one of the three guys not knocked out.

"Huh, me, uh, it's some offering for the kid that died here recently?" he said nervous.

"Check out the brains on Smelly!" Ichigo said roundhouse kicking him.

"Li'l Mitch!" One of his friends yelled out.

"Now why is that vase on its side?" Ichigo asked an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Because we knocked it over with our boards." They said scared.

"Is that so? THEN YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HER HADN'T YOU?!" Ichigo said motioning to were the ghost was right next to him.

The guys ran away screaming for mercy as Tatsuki started to chuckle. She walked down to where the Ichigo was, as the ghost was thanking him.

"Hey Ichigo, it's not nice to use your ability to see ghosts to deal with some punk kids." Tatsuki said motioning to the ghost.

"Oh hey Tatsuki," Ichigo said in greeting, "Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Eh, my family is out of town for the next week so I was spending some extra time at the dojo," Tatsuki said with a nonchalant shrug. "What about you? Isn't you dad mad if you're not home at 7:00?"

"Yeah, well they probably are eating right about now, want to come over? You're close enough that you can be part of the family." Ichigo said knowing that she would be hungry by now.

"Sure, I'm sure your dad would go insane to see me also." Tatsuki said chuckling knowing that Isshin would consider her as his daughter also.

"Well yeah but that's because you started to actually look more like a girl when we got into high school." Ichigo said quickly blocking a punch directed at his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tatsuki said with a glare.

"Nothing, just you were never really girly so you kinda just got treated more like a guy from most people and only when we got into high school did you start to really be a girl." Ichigo said this time ducking under a perfect roundhouse kick.

"Be happy I am your friend, otherwise I would have kicked your ass by now." Tatsuki said picking her bag up.

"Well let's get to my house and get some food, I'm sure that they will be ecstatic to see you again." Ichigo said leading the way back home.

They got to the Kurosaki Clinic, and the second Ichigo walked in and declared he was home, Tatsuki saw his dad drop kick him in the back of the head.

"Do you know what time it is delinquent?! Dinner at this house is served at 7 o'clock sharp every night!" Isshin yelled looking down at Ichigo.

"Jerk! Is that how you great your son who just helped out a ghost and brought someone back home for dinner?!" Ichigo said motioning over to where Tatsuki was standing in the doorway making everyone notice her.

"HELLO MY THIRD DAUGHTER!" Isshin yelled running over to hug her to get a gut shot from a very powerful punch making him drop to the ground struggling to breath.

"Sit down Tatsuki, here let me go get you some food along with Ichigo." Yuzu said as Karin just looked at her and said hi.

"How are you doing Karin?" Tatsuki asked curious.

"Same as always, goat chin over there is just being really annoying." She said motioning to Isshin who was still on the ground.

"Well it happens." Tatsuki said taking the food Yuzu handed her. She and Ichigo ate quickly (Isshin was slowly about to recover and they did not want that while they were down there) and headed up to his room. They sat and talked for a while before they saw a black butterfly in the room.

"A black swallowtail? Where did it come from?" Tatsuki asked looking at it right before they suddenly saw a short girl with black hair wearing a kimono and sword step behind it.

They were ignored as she looked up, "It's near." Is all she said before she was given two perfect roundhouse kicks into the wall of the room.

"What's near, the safe?" Ichigo asked ready to hit her again.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cocky for a burglar." Tatsuki replied.

"You two can see me? And you hit me?!" She said surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked right before Isshin busts into the door slamming into him.

"Get off me? How can you attack me when I'm stopping intruders!" Ichigo yelled throwing Isshin off of him, "Look at this! Where's the home security?!" Ichigo said pointing to wear said "Intruder" was.

"Huh? Look at who?" Isshin asked not seeing her.

"What do you mean you don't see her?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"It's no use, normal people can't see me, I'm a soul reaper." She said.

After they hit Isshin out of the room they listened to the soul reaper explain why she was there. Not believing her until they saw her send a ghost to what she called the soul society. Then Ichigo and Tatsuki heard what she called a hollow.

"HEY soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hm?" She asked turning to them.

"What was that bloodcurdling howl?" Tatsuki asked confusing the soul reaper.

"What are you-" Then she heard it. 'that's the scream of a hollow but how could they have sensed it before me? It's as though there is some filter.'

Then all of a sudden Karin stumbled into the room. She looked and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo."

"Karin! What's wrong?!"

"Something's in the kitchen, dad's back suddenly exploded and it grabbed Yuzu, I had to make sure that you were safe." Karin said before suddenly passing out.

"It's fine, she's just unconscious." Rukia said right before Ichigo and Tatsuki stood up and went to rush down the stairs. They made it there and saw Isshin lying on the ground bleeding profusely from his back then they saw some werid monster standing outside through the hole it had made.

'That's a hollow?! When she said evil spirit I thought it'd be normal looking.' Ichigo and Tatsuki thought before noticing it was holding Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled running at the beast with Tatsuki following him. The hollow just swatted them aside as if they were just pesky flies and they slammed into the wall. Then the soul reaper made it out. She jumped and cut the beast's arm causing it to drop Yuzu, Ichigo reacted and caught her.

"Why is it attacking here?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Simple, they hunt for spiritual pressure, and the two of you are overloaded with it. I've never heard of a human that can see a soul reaper. The two of you had enough power to dull my senses to the hollow. It's here to eat you." She said turning to them.

Ichigo and Tatsuki both stood there, shocked for a second then made a decision. They walked up to the hollow and looked at it.

"So, you want to eat our souls?" asked Tatsuki asked,

"Then come and fight us, no more tricks." Ichigo asked.

The hollow just lunged at them and the soul reaper was suddenly in front of it. She managed to hurt it but also was incapacitated doing so. She glared at them.

"You fools! Did you think it would leave if it ate your souls? Now we will all die!" She said bleeding out.

"There has to be some way!" Tatsuki said worried.

"There is one way. Only one way." She said looking at them. "I can turn you two into soul reapers."

"How!?" Ichigo asked.

"I can stab you in the heart with my soul cutter, and inject you with my dark force. I will give you each a quarter of my power. Just enough to give you powers and kill him." She picked up her sword. "But there is a chance you will die."

"Let's do it." They said standing where their hearts were lined up. "Well soul reaper?"

"Not soul reaper, Rukia." She said.

"Oh, I'm Ichigo."

"Tatsuki. Let's pray we'll meet again."

Rukia stabbed them and suddenly they were gone, as were the hollows left arm and right leg. In front of him stood Ichigo and Tatsuki, wearing black robes and each holding a sword. Both large. Ichigo's was as tall as he was and as broad. Tatsuki had one taller than her, but very thin and lighter than Ichigo's. They then sliced the hollow in half, twice. Then they passed out.

Rukia was staring in shock. They took all of her powers. Also, she had never seen zanpaktou, a soul reapers sword, so large. They must have a lot of power in them to be able to have such large weapons. Suddenly a man appeared behind her.

"Hello, you look like you need some help, would you like to borrow a gigai?" He asked picking up the souls and putting them in the bodies of the humans."

And done. That only took a few months…I got sidetracked. Hope it's not horrible.


End file.
